Contrôler sa Colère
by Antineous
Summary: Dans la semaine suivant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Harry a des problèmes pour supporter la mort de Cédric. Quand son humeur changeante commence à inquiéter le personnel, Snape est appellé à la rescousse.


Bonjour ! Alors voilà, après un long arrêt d'écriture de fic, je m'y remets. Celle-ci n'est pas de moi, c'est une traduction. Pour des raisons pratiques, j'ai fractionné les chapitres car ils sont très longs. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Auteur : ShadowArwen

Traducteur : Antineous

Rating : T

Catégorie : Angoisse/Drame

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire d'Harry Potter sont à J.K Rowling, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas et je ne gagne rien à faire cette traduction !

_Petit Lexique_

Snape Rogue

Tri-Wizard Tournament : Tournoi des Trois Sorciers

Contrôler sa Colère

Chapitre 1

'M. Potter, cela vous intéresserait-il de prêter attention à mon cours ? Ou préféreriez-vous rester après pour mieux comprendre les tendances acides de la potion que vous mélanger quand elle transperce votre peau ?' siffla Snape, vraiment frustré par le manque d'attention de Potter pour la dixième fois de la journée. Ce ne fut pas les mots qui transpercèrent Harry, mais le ton haineux avec lequel cela avait été dit. Il leva les yeux et rencontra ceux couleur onyx qui voulaient vraiment rentrer dans sa tête pour découvrir ses plus profondes, ses plus noires pensées. Et comme cela serait facile, considérant son état mental en ce moment.

'Désolé, Professeur.'murmura t'il, pas le moins désolé du monde. Il avait des pensées plus préoccupantes, beaucoup plus préoccupantes que les 'tendances acides de la potion qu'il était en train de mélanger', pensa t'il, énervé.

'Pas assez désolé. Vous me retrouverez ce soir à 20h00 pour votre retenue, Potter. Cela fait quatre cette semaine, n'est ce pas Mr Potter ?'demanda t'il, fronçant les sourcils comme si il calculait le nombre exact dans sa tête. 'Non, permettez-moi de me reprendre. Cela fait cinq.'dit il d'un ton moqueur, récoltant un rire à contrecœur de la part de la plupart de la classe. Même ses amis commençaient à être agacés par ses retenues constantes et ses pertes de points.

Harry les regarda en retour, avant de retourner son attention apparemment dissidente sur la potion en face de lui. Il fit un véritable effort pour rester concentré durant le reste de la classe et il y arriva. Peu de temps après, la classe fut libérée et avec un dernier commentaire sarcastique de Snape lui disant d'être dans sa classe durant la soirée sinon…, il sortit de la salle sans regarder en arrière.

Dans le hall, cela ne prit pas plus d'une seconde à ses pensées pour revenir vers le sujet qui semblait le coller ces jours-ci : la mort de Cédric… Et le fait que c'était totalement de sa faute.

'Où vas-tu, Harry ?'

Sa tentative pour ignorer ses amis échoua lamentablement au moment où ils vinrent derrière lui dans la soirée. Il aurait juste voulut un moment de solitude. Etait-ce trop demandé ? Apparemment ses amis ne le comprenaient pas aussi bien que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

'Je vais au lit. Où allez-vous ?'demanda t'il en retour avec un sarcasme évident. Il ne voulait pas avoir à faire avec ses amis pour le moment. Ils devraient savoir ce qu'il traversait, mais ils ne comprenaient tout simplement pas.

'Il n'est même pas neuf heures,'nota Ron avec espoir.'C'est vraiment trop tôt pour ça, mon pote. Pourquoi est-ce que l'on ne va pas voir ce que font Dean et Seamus ? Où alors on pourrait aller dans les cuisines et piquer quelque chose à manger avant qu'on aille vraiment au lit.'

Harry secoua la tête. Il savait que Ron essayait de le forcer à faire d'autres choses que de marcher tout seul. Ils essayaient de le faire sortir de sa coquille, mais il ne voulait pas. Le temps n'était pas encore venu. Il n'était pas encore prêt.

'Non, merci.'murmura t'il, leur passant devant.

Hermione attrapa son bras et tira jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête.

'Ce n'est pas de ta faute.'constata t'elle soudainement avec compassion.

Harry la regarda comme si elle venait de sa faire spontanément pousser une autre tête.

'Sûr…'dit il sans y croire vraiment et s'en allant. Ou, plutôt, essaya. Mais la pression sur son bras restait forte et soit il n'était pas aussi fort qu'il le pensait, soit Hermione avait vraiment développé de la force sur l'avant-bras.

'Tu vas m'écouter, Harry !'cria t'elle, des larmes commençant à perler dans ses yeux.

Etonné par l'émotion soudaine dans les yeux de son amie, il faillit presque s'y intéresser. Mais ce sentiment ne dura pas longtemps et la colère commença à bouillonner avant qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit. Cela lui arrivait souvent… surtout quand les gens lui disaient qu'il n'était pas responsable de la mort de Cédric. Oui, c'était de ça dont Hermione parlait tout à l'heure. Cédric. Seulement, elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre. C'était de sa faute. Tout l'était. Cédric serait toujours en vie et en train de s'amuser si il n'y avait pas eu Harry Monstrueux Potter.

Trouvant la force qu'il n'avait pas pu rassemblé plus tôt, Harry tira son bras des mains d'Hermione avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire.

'Ne me touche pas !'siffla t'il, et la percuta, cette fois aussi avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire. Hermione faillit tomber par terre, mais Ron la rattrapa au dernier moment.

'Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?'les entendit-ils hurler derrière lui, mais là aussi, il s'en foutait.

Même lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était tout le temps tellement en colère. C'était une drôle d'émotion après ce qu'il avait traversé, ce qu'il avait vu. Il pensait qu'il devrait sentir d'autres émotions…comme la tristesse, le deuil, la douleur. Toutefois, le regret et la culpabilité qui coulaient en lui de façon permanente en lui étaient presque insoutenable. Si seulement il avait juste pris la coupe et laissé Cédric derrière lui. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit tout le temps aussi partageur ? Aussi gentil ? C'était son défaut, il l'avait enfin compris, et il n'allait pas le laisser tuer quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait déjà perdu un ami et ne comptait pas en perdre d'autres. Le résultat final ne serait dans l'ensemble pas vraiment plaisant, mais il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour garder ses amis en sécurité. Et, au fur et à mesure que la colère grandissait en lui, il se rendait compte qu'il avait de moins en moins de sentiment. C'était comme si la colère le surmontait. Et il n'essayait pas de l'arrêter.

Le matin suivant, Harry était debout et hors du dortoir avant que les alarmes des autres garçons aient considéré se mettre en route. Les couloirs étaient noirs et déserts et c'était juste ce que Harry voulait. Il n'aimait pas avoir à faire avec les autres ainsi que leurs regards constants et leurs airs interrogateurs. C'était aussi les regards qui l'énervaient. Ils se demandaient tous comment Cédric était vraiment mort et quelle avait été la part de Harry là-dedans. Où plutôt il le croyait.

Et, bien sûr, cela le rendait furieux, comme tout le reste pour ces jours-ci. Il venait à peine de sortir de l'Infirmerie et, heureusement, il ne restait que quelques jours avant la fin du trimestre. Il n'aurait pas à supporter la bêtise des autres avant un bon moment.

Il commença à se diriger vers la Grande Salle, pensant qu'il pourrait attraper quelque chose à manger avant le début des cours, mais alors qu'il arrivait au tournant du couloir, il vit le Professeur Snape devant, parlant avec le Professeur Dumbledore dans le corridor. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils le voient, aussi il retourna rapidement et silencieusement sur ses pas. Heureusement, il n'avait pas été vu et à la place il fit un tour rapide vers les cuisines.

Dobby fut sur ses pieds dès que le portrait se ferma derrière lui. Harry sentit la gêne familière s'instaurer en lui et évita de façon nette le petit elfe et s'assit à la table la plus proche. Dobby ne remarquait apparemment pas l'attitude introvertie de sa personne préférée.

'Oh, Harry Potter, Mr. Il est trop tôt pour être lever ! Harry Potter devrait être en train de se reposer !'dit-il inflexiblement, mais , pendant qu'il parlait, il prenait une assiette remplie de la nourriture préférée d'Harry au petit-déjeuner Il la posa sur la table et poussa une fourchette en face de l'adolescent.

'Du jus de citrouille ?'demanda t'il, mais le verre devant lui était déjà plein avant qu'il ait même pu prendre une décision.

Harry ne parla pas à l'elfe et réussit à manger quelques bouchées du plat rempli à ras bord avant de le pousser. Prenant une petite gorgée de jus de citrouille, Harry plaça précautionneusement le verre dur la table et se leva pour partir.

Dobby se mit devant lui et de grands yeux à l'air inquiet regardèrent Harry.

'Vous n'en voulez pas plus ?'demanda Dobby, essayant de prendre la main de Harry, apparemment pour qu'il retourne à la table.

Harry se dégagea de l'elfe.

'Non.'murmura t'il avec colère. Le portrait s'ouvrit précisément à ce moment et Harry s'échappa rapidement. Il ne vit pas l'air de tristesse de Dobby ou celui très déterminé qui suivit.

Harry passa une heure assis sans but dans la bibliothèque en attendant que le jour se lève. L'autre mauvaise chose qu'il y avait quand il se réveillait si tôt était le silence et le temps que cela lui donnait pour penser. Ses pensées étaient définitivement dans le mauvais côté quand il se surprit à penser au corps sans vie de Cédric le regardant sans le voir avec des yeux qui ne verraient jamais plus. Il pensa au fait qu'il avait vu ses parents sortir de la baguette de Voldemort et tous les autres que ce diabolique petit crétin avait tué. Il pensa que les choses auraient probablement été beaucoup mieux pour tout le monde si il n'était pas venu au monde.

Toutes ces pensées déprimantes et morbides s'effondrèrent brutalement quand il entendit des bruits de pas dans le corridor. Quelqu'un arrivait. Harry jeta un regard à sa montre et remarqua à quel point le temps était passé vite depuis qu'il était là. Les cours allaient commencer dans une minute. Les gens devaient passer dans le couloir depuis un moment mais, plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait rien entendu.

Il n'avait ni son sac, ni aucun de ses livres. Il réalisa que son départ du dortoir n'avait pas été très réfléchi. Et puis ça lui vint à l'idée. 'Pourquoi aller en cours. Ce n'est pas comme si cela intéressait quelqu'un que j'y aille.'pensa t'il amèrement. Et c'est précisément ce qu'il fit. Il sécha.

'Mr Potter !'

Harry gémit et pensa même à donner un coup de pied dans son irritation. La journée était presque terminée et il pensait qu'il avait vraiment réussi à la traverser sans trop de mal. Et voilà que venait la grande, ennuyante abomination en personne : Snape.

Avec une lenteur délibérée et avec l'aggravation de son cas clairement visible sur son visage, Harry tourna son visage vers son professeur. Son professeur qui était très en colère. Sans y faire attention, Harry se surprit à reculer alors que toute émotion s'effaçait de son visage.

'Quoi ?'demanda t'il, l'irrespect évident dans sa voix. Dans un coin de sa tête, il reconnut qu'il n'était pas habituellement aussi suicidaire. Honnêtement, provoquer la colère de Snape n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aurait normalement fait avant ses étranges accès de colère.

Snape avança vers lui comme les ténèbres descendant de façon à ce que la lumière du soleil n'apparaisse plus jamais. Dramatique. Prenant le bras d'Harry, il surprit l'adolescent en le secouant un peu.

'Votre impudence est sur le point de s'arrêter, Potter !'cria t'il avec colère, et il commença à marcher le long du couloir, devant pratiquement tirer Harry étant donné que celui-ci n'était pas coopératif du tout.

'Je vois que vous n'êtes aller à aucun de vos cours. Et vous avez eu l'audace de ne pas aller au mien. Le cursus n'est peut-être pas assez bon pour vous, Potter ? C'est cela ? Vous croyez que parce que vous avez assisté à quelque chose d'horrible cela vous donne le droit de vous transformer en un arrogant petit imbécile et vous en sortir pour tout ? Et bien, repensez-y, Potter !'

Harry dégagea son bras hors de la poigne de Snape et se tourna vers lui.

'Non, le programme m'intéresse beaucoup, Snape, j'ai juste découvert que cela n'avait aucun sens !'cria t'il, se moquant de ce que son professeur avait à dire sur le sujet. Il se foutait complètement de ce que l'homme avait en tête. Le plus probable était l'expulsion.

'Comment osez-vous vous en aller ?'dit-il, les mots sortant presque comme un sifflement.

Ne s'arrêtant pas un seconde, ne le considérant même pas, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas étant donné l'humeur de Snape au moment présent, Harry continua à marcher le long du corridor.

Toutes tendances suicidaires mises de côté, c'était probablement le moment où Harry se sentait le mieux depuis longtemps. Il comprit que c'était l'adrénaline, étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais même rêvé faire ça à une figure d'autorité. Jamais. Et considérant le fait qu'il pouvait entendre le pas battant de Snape sur le sol de pierre derrière lui, il se sentit surpris de ne pas être un peu plus inquiet à propos de sa propre sécurité. Tant pis. Il sentit des mains s'enrouler autour de ses bras et soudainement il fut contre le mur avec le visage du Professeur Snape à quelques centimètres du sien, le regardant. Mais il ne sentait toujours rien. Même pas de la peur.

Vraiment, il se demandait si il ne se passait vraiment pas quelque chose avec lui à part ce qui était évident. Du moins, évident pour lui. Il savait qu'il ne supportait pas ce qu'il avait vu pendant le Tri-Wizard Tournament. Il savait qu'il ne supportait pas le mort de Cédric et, apparemment, mettre de côté ses émotions était le moyen de supporter ça. Ce qu'il voulait dire qu'il ne le faisait pas du tout, comme il l'avait déjà remarqué plein de fois durant les deux dernières semaines.

Donc, bien qu'il savait qu'il était définitivement en train de jouer sa propre expulsion étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais vu Snape avec l'air aussi énervé de toute sa vie, il n'en avait rien à foutre.


End file.
